The Fiery Avatar and Brash Ninja
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: Naruto and his team have been assigned a very important mission. Their mission is to go to Republic City to protect Avatar Korra and eliminate the threat to Republic City and the rest of the bending world, but after Naruto saves Korra from the worst nightmare of her life they're relationship becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Foxy Savior

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**"demon/spirit speech" **

_**'demon/spirit thoughts'**_

"jutsu"

**(Konoha) **

It was another bright and sunny day in Konoha The Village Hidden in The Leaves. There were people who were spending time with their friends and families while others were doing their jobs to provide for their loyal customers of both ninja and civilians alike. Yes, everything was peaceful. However, today was going to be the day that two people meet and change each other's lives, forever. We soon find Tsunade in her office in the middle of doing her usual paperwork. She was doing her paperwork as fast as she could so she can have it over and done with, but no matter how much she finished and began another file, letter, or document etc. she couldn't shake the feeling that today something was going to happen.

_'Odd, I feel like something new is going to happen today, but what?'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she finally finished her paperwork. She was just about to reach into her desk and grab her sake until Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's someone here who wishes to see you. They say it's urgent." Shizune said as she bowed to Tsunade.

"Very well, send them in." Tsunade said as she watched Shizune bow once more before she left the room. No sooner, a bald man wearing an orange cloak walk in, but what Tsunade noticed the most about him was the large blue arrow tattoo on his forehead.

"Tsunade, it's been along time." The man spoke as he bowed.

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but do I know you from somewhere?" Tsunade asked with curiosity. The man looked like someone she met once when she and her former teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru were younger.

"No, forgive me, it has been about a few years since we last saw each other. I'm Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang." The now named Tenzin answered as he bowed again.

"Ah, now I remember you." Tsunade said as she smiled in recognition. "It's nice to see you again Tenzin what brings you here to Konoha?"

"Well, as you may have heard, Republic City has been experiencing some difficulties with an anti-bender group called the Equalists and there leader Amon." Tenzin began with Tsunade listening intently.

"Yes, I've heard about the various problems that Republic City has been having with quite a few groups and criminal gangs, but mostly of this group called the Equalists." Tsunade said as she nodded for Tenzin to continue.

"Well, not too long ago, the Avatar had arrived in Republic City and a few days after her arrival her friend Mako and herself went in search of Mako's brother Bolin after he was abducted by the Equalists. They found and saved him from them, but also found out something most disturbing. Amon has found a way to take a benders bending away, permanently." Tenzin finished with a grim look and a shocked expression on Tsunade's face.

"T-That's impossible, I thought only the Avatar could take away a benders bending." Tsunade said as she tried to think of how such a thing was possible.

"I thought that too, but it seems that Amon has found a way to do it without the need of the Avatar State. This is why Korra and I are here, to ask for a ninja team to protect her until this Amon situation is taken care of because I fear that the Order of the White Lotus isn't enough to keep her safe." Tenzin said with a worried expression.

"I see, very well, I'll grant you a team to use as protection until the threat in Republic City is taken care of." Tsunade said kindly.

"Thank you, Tsunade." Tenzin said thankfully.

"Hmm, so, where is the Avatar now?" Tsunade asked, making Tenzin sigh in frustration.

"The minute we entered the village she wanted to explore it until I finished speaking to you, so I let her go. By. Herself." Tenzin replied slowly at the end. He just now remembered how her first day went when she arrived in Republic City and paled as white as a ghost.

Tsunade noticed this and had a bad feeling that she was about regret what she was about ask next.

"Is there something wrong Tenzin?" Tsunade asked with an eye twitch.

**(Elsewhere)**

Korra is seen walking the streets of Konoha with sparkling eyes as she saw various people and places that she had never seen before. She hadn't been in Konoha long, but so far everything about the village was really amazing.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe that I've never heard of it before." Korra said to herself as she continued walking without noticing the eyes of three men watching her from the shadows of an alleyway.

"What do you thinks boys, doesn't she look like easy pickings?" One of the men asked the other two as he watched Korra like a hawk.

"Yes, indeed, but we must be wary of her because I sense that she is a bender and not just any bender, but the Avatar." One of the other men said.

"The Avatar huh, I guess that means we hit the jackpot on this one. Though, she won't just sit back while we have our fun with her. Something needs to be done about that bending of hers first." One said calmly as he leaned on the wall.

"You just leave that me, as soon as I get close to her I'll put a seal on her to keep her from bending. After that, we'll have our fun with her." The first man said with a sinister smirk on his face along with his buddies.

Korra was still walking and was about head for the Hokage Tower to see if Tenzin was done yet with his meeting, until she accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Korra said with her eyes closed and rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh no, it was totally my fault. I should have been watching where I was walking, my bad." The person said as he mirrored Korra.

Soon enough, they both opened their eyes to see who the person in front of them and froze upon seeing each other. The person in front of Korra was a spiky blonde haired boy with cerulean blue eyes looking about sixteen wearing a black headband with the Konoha symbol. His clothes consisted of a black and orange jacket with matching orange pants and black sandals, but what really made Korra blush was his whisker marks.

_'Cute.'_ Korra thought to herself with a deep blush.

Naruto was frozen stiff as he stared at the person in front of him. The person in front of him was a ebony haired dark skinned girl with three ponytails who looked about his age with ocean blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless blue shirt with white lining on and baggy blue pants with a fur pelt around her waist with matching snow boots while she wore dark blue gauntlets on her forearms with a white and blue triangle armband on her right bicep. Naruto's mind could only think of one word to describe the girl.

_'Beautiful.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a deep blush.

They soon noticed that they were staring at each other a looked away in any direction, but each other with even deeper blushes.

"Uh, anyway, sorry for walking into you like that." Naruto said as he turned back to Korra and extended his hand to her as she turned back to him. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you miss..." Naruto trailed off.

"Korra, it's nice to meet you too Naruto." Korra said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Korra. Anyway, sorry again for walking into you like that. I was just in a hurry to go and have some lunch." Naruto said as he imagined eating Ichiraku Ramen.

"It's no trouble at all, really. I was just looking around the village for the Hokage Tower. I don't suppose you could point me in the right direction, could you?" Korra asked with a hopeful expression.

"Sure, you see that monument over there on the mountain?" Naruto asked as he point towards the Hokage Monument and earning a nod from Korra. "Just head in that direction until you see a building with the kanji for fire on it."

"Okay, thanks for the directions Naruto. See you around." Korra said as she walked away while Naruto waved at her with Korra doing the same.

**(Empty Street)**

Korra continued walking in the direction that Naruto had pointed out for her, but she was starting to get little creeped out that nobody was on the street she was walking on. However, the more she walked through the street the more she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to see if someone was there, but saw nothing but the empty street. She turned back around and to her surprise saw a boy leaning on the wall of a building.

"Hey there, what's up." The boy said in a cool manner.

The boys hair was black with his bangs dyed red with purple eyes. He was wearing a black vest with a high collar and blue pants that went down to his knees and ended at his black combat boots. He was also wearing ANBU gloves and gauntlets with matching black and white armbands on both biceps. His presence made Korra feel uneasy.

"Heeey." Korra said slowly as she eyed the boy in front of her as he soon started walking towards her.

"I was just wondering if you were lost? Because you looked like you needed some help." The boy said as he stepped in front of her. "The names Draco, so do you need some help?"

"No, I don't need any help. I know where to go so I'm going to have to say no to your offer, thanks anyway." Korra said as tried to walk past Draco, only to have him grab her by the arm and throw her into a nearby alleyway and have two other boys grab both of her arms and pull them back behind her.

"You should have just taken my offer, oh well." Draco said amused as he watched Korra struggle in his friends grasps.

"Hey, let me go or else I'll-" Korra began, but was cut off by all three of them laughing.

"Or else you'll what? Use your bending on us?" The one on Korra's left asked with sick a smile.

He was a brown haired boy with yellow eyes and slashed out Kumo headband. He was wearing a Kumo flak jacket over a black shirt with baggy black pants and black Kumo sandals with a red sash around his waist holding a small katana. His name is Zane.

"Indeed, there's no chance of that happening. Not as long as that seal is on you." The one on Korra's right said with small grin.

He was a black haired boy with a slashed out Kumo headband covering his eyes. He was wearing a Kumo flak jacket over a black high collar coat with black pants and a green half robe covering one leg and stopped at his black sandals. He was also wearing green gloves. His name is Gin.

"What? What seal!?" Korra yelled as she tried to free herself, but to no prevail.

"Heh, the one I put on you the moment I grabbed your arm. All I needed to do was to touch you anywhere for the seal to activate." Draco said as he leaned in towards her. "Now, enough talk, it's time to have some fun."

Draco then began sliding his hand under Korra's shirt and fondle her right breast. Korra tried to free herself, but couldn't no matter how much she tried. All this did was make Draco smirk as he soon started fondling Korra's other breast and making her squirm.

"P-Please, s-stop." Korra pleaded, but Draco ignored her and continued to fondle her breasts.

Draco then lifted Korra's shirt so he now he could see her blue bra. His smirk grew even bigger at what he saw and soon moved her bra down, exposing Korra's C-cup breasts in full view.

"P-please, stop. I-I don't want this, p-please." Korra started to beg only turning Draco on even more.

"Oh, I like a woman who begs." Draco commented as he then pinched Korra's tits.

"N-No, stop." Korra pleaded as tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Heh heh, Gin! Zane! Put her on the ground." Draco ordered as his friends nodded and did as they were told.

Draco then lied himself on top of Korra slipped his hand into her pants and panties. Korra could do nothing, but pray that someone would save her. Anyone, just so long as she was saved. She soon gave up hope the minute Draco brought his back up out of her pants and tasted his fingers he had in her in and licked them off of her juices.

"Hmmm, well now, it looks like we've got a virgin. How lucky can we get?" Draco asked his friends who only smirked at him before he pulled down Korra's pants and panties and pulled his dick out of his own pants and lined himself up with her opening and covered her mouth to keep her quit. "Now, it looks like I get to take the Avatars purity."

_'Please! Someone! Anyone! Please save me!'_ Korra yelled in her head as closed her eyes tightly.

As if answering her prays, someone came out of nowhere and kicked Draco in the face and sending him into a wall. Gin and Zane looked at their downed friend in shock before turning to see who had done that, only for them both to see the bottom of a sandal that sent them both flying towards their downed friend.

Korra soon opened her eyes ever so slowly and looked to see the boys that were about rape her on the ground, groaning in pain as they clutched their faces. However, before she could say a word, someone from behind her spoke.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DISGUSTING BASTARDS!" The person yelled in complete anger.

Korra turned to see who had saved her and to her surprise saw none other then the boy from earlier, Naruto Uzumaki. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto is the one who saved her, the one that answered her plead. As grateful as she was though, she still didn't know why he came to her rescue, but she would worry about that later. She soon managed to get her clothes back on just in time as Naruto walked towards her and kneeled down beside her.

"Korra, are you okay." Naruto asked, only to receive a very tight hug and Korra crying on his shoulder.

"T-Thank you, thank you, thank you." Korra kept repeating as she cried on his shoulder, but their moment was cut short when Draco stood back up.

"You, you little brat. I'm going to make you pay for even getting in my way." Draco stated coldly with a kunai in his hand.

"Korra, just stay right here. I'll handle this guy." Naruto said as he stood up, much to Korra's fear.

"Ha, I'll tell you what Blondie. Walk away and maybe I-" Draco stopped talking after Naruto made a shadow clone and soon started making a ball of swirling wind.

"No, you'll pay for trying to hurt my friend." Naruto said as soon as the ball was finished he ran right at Draco who was frozen in fear as he looked straight into slitted red eyes and heard only one word. "Rasengan!"

Korra was awe struck at the moment. The one in front of her protected her and called her friend without knowing anything about her, but what really impress her was that air bending technique that she had never seen before. Whatever it was she really wanted to learn it. Then, out of nowhere, an ANBU wearing a cat mask came out into an ally.

"Naruto, what happened here?" Cat asked, as he noticed the two on the ground and one in the wall.

"These guys were about to rape my friend here, so I came and saved just in the knick of time." Naruto answered as he walked towards Korra.

"Is this true miss? Is that happened?" Cat asked.

"Y-Yes, they put some kind of seal on me to stop my bending." Korra answered as held up her arm that the seal was on and Cat walked over to her.

"A seal huh, not a problem, just leave it to me miss." Cat said as he put two fingers on the seal and released it. "There you go miss. Now, I'll take these two to Ibibi and the other one to an ANBU metic.

Cat then disappeared with the three rapists and leaving behind Naruto and Korra. Naruto helped her up and started walking toward the Hokage Tower. A heavy silence soon fell on them as they made their way down the street. The silence was soon broken by Korra.

"Naruto, thanks for saving me. I'm glad that you did." Korra said making Naruto blush.

"No, no, there's no reason to thank me." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just walking by when laughing in an ally and had to choose between ignoring it or checking it out. I'm glad that I chose the later and did the right thing."

"Well, I'm glad that I met you today. If you hadn't shown up t-those guys-" korra was stopped by Naruto putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Korra, they can't and never will hurt you ever again. I promise." Naruto said with his foxy grin, making Korra blush.

"Thank you, Naruto." Korra said gratefully.

**To be continued! **

**Okay, this is my first Naruto Shippuden x Legend of Korra crossover so go easy on me. Now, some of you who have any questions, I'm willing to answer them for, but I know that sooner or later that one or two of you are going to ask if I plan on writing this in season 2 of Legend of Korra. I haven't planned for that since I mainly only like season 1, but I'll put it in the suggestion box, for now. Anyway, I just started writing this because no ones written one of these crossovers like this before. Mostly the ones that are written have Naruto coming from another world or time into Korra's. So, I just think that it's more believable if Konoha and the other Elemental Nations exist in the Avatar world. Also, I apologize for future chapters that maybe shorter then this one, because I plan on writing these chapters from beginning to end as the episodes in Legend of Korra. Anyway, Please read and review, peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission and The Dream

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**"demon/spirit speech"**

_**'demon/spirit thoughts'**_

"jutsu"

**(Tsunade's Office)**

Tenzin was starting to get frustrated. He had been waiting for Korra to arrive to speak to Tsunade and introduce herself to the team that was assigned to them. Though, not only was Korra not here, but neither was the final member of the ninja team, Naruto Uzumaki. Though, Tenzin had already met most of the team which consisted of two Jonin, an ANBU, a Chunin, and a Genin. Kakashi Hatake, Captain Yamato, Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. All of them seem like exceptional Shinobi, but this Naruto has yet to show such exception. Just as Tenzin was about to go out and look search for Korra, he saw her and a boy walking down the hall towards Tsunade's office.

"There you are. I was worried that I would have had to ask Tsunade to send a search party out to look for you. What took you so long?" Tenzin asked with slight anger.

"Oh,...um,...well, you see I was just on my way here, but I kinda got sidetracked with watching Naruto here using an awesome air bending move I've never seen before." Korra answered before turning to a confused Naruto and giving him a pleading look that said 'please don't tell him'.

Naruto thought about what she was saying and as much as he could understand why she did that, he couldn't just hide what happened and almost happened to her. He then turned his attention back towards Tenzin, who was giving him a 'is this true' look. Naruto sighed to himself before answering.

"No, the the real reason she was taking so long was because she was attacked and almost raped by a trio of Rogue Ninja." Naruto began, making Tenzin turn back to Korra who was now looking down in shame, until Naruto continued. "But, I was on my way here after my team and I were called for an important mission and while I was on my way I saw what was happening. I jumped in and stopped them before they could continue and saved Korra here. So don't be angry with her." Naruto finished as he stared at Tenzin.

"Korra, is this true?" Tenzin asked in a worried tone as he turned to Korra who nodded with sadness. Just thinking about what those guys would have done to her really scared her until Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

"If that is the case, then I'm not angry and I'm sorry if I was. I'm just glad that you're safe, but next time please take my word when I warn you that we're not in Republic City?" Tenzin asked calmly.

"Thanks, Tenzin. Next time I'll be sure to listen to what you say." Korra replied with a smile.

"And thank you Naruto for protecting Korra from those thugs. If it wasn't for you, they would have defiled Korra and who know what else. You're a hero young man." Tenzin said kindly making both Naruto and Korra smile.

"Thanks, Gramps." Naruto said with a toothy grin making Korra laugh and Tenzin to nearly face fault.

"Anyway, let us head into the office now." Tenzin said as he rubbed his temples.

"Heh, okay you're right. We better go in before Granny gets pissed and throws her desk out the window." Naruto said with a chuckle.

_'Wait, what does he mean granny and throwing her desk out the window? Don't tell me that the Hokage is going to be another Chief Beifong, is she?'_ Korra thought to herself with a worried look.

They soon entered Tsunade's office and greeted her along with the other ninja in the room. The moment Korra walked in, she was expecting to see an aged old woman with an attitude problem. However, she became confused the minute she saw a beautifully aged woman who didn't look a day past thirty. She then leaned in towards Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"You called her granny, but she doesn't look all that old to me." Korra said, making Naruto lean back towards her and whisper.

"Don't let her appearance fool you. She might look like she's young, but she uses a jutsu to make it look like she is. Believe it or not, she's actually fifty-five." Naruto said, but unfortunately, for him anyway, Tsunade heard him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped over her desk and sent Naruto flying through the door, via punch.

To say that Korra was shocked would be a very very big understatement. One second, Naruto was standing right beside her talking about the Hokage's age and the next thing she knew, he was sent through the office doors in one monstrous punch. She was absolutely dumbstruck and scared at the same time.

_'And I thought Chief Beifong was scary, but this woman makes her look like a joke.'_ Korra thought to herself shocked. She was then broken out of her shocked state by the Hokages voice.

"Now then, I take it you're the Avatar, correct?" Tsunade asked with kind smile as she sat back down at her desk.

"Um, yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you." Korra replied, but was still worried about Naruto who soon came back in and stood with the rest of the ninja.

"Very good, if that's the case then meet the team that will be protecting you." Tsunade said as she gestured toward the ninja in the room. One of which really surprised Korra, but she was happy that he was going to be one of the ninja guarding her. She knew for sure that he would protect her.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Korra the new Avatar." Korra stated with a kind smile. What she didn't notice was Naruto's shocked reaction at hearing that the girl he saved and walked into earlier was none other then the Avatar.

_'I-I can believe it! She's the Avatar!? Damn it, I'm such an idiot for not recognizing her!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Well, I believe introductions are an order then." Kakashi said as he read his book and stepped forward. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, Jonin instructor of Team Kakashi." Kakashi finished and let Yamato step up.

"I'm Captain Yamato, second Jonin instructor of Team Kakashi. It's nice to meet you." Yamato introduced himself before letting Sai go next.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, my name is Sai." Sai greeted with his usual smile.

"Nice to meet, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura greeted with a kind smile.

"Heh, you already know who I am, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed with his foxy grin.

Korra couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she looked at Naruto. He was really handsome and looked like he knew how to have fun and still be serious at the same time. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well, she would just have to figure it out later.

"Okay, now that the intros are over with, it's time to learn what your mission is." Tsunade began, getting everyone's attention. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to go to Republic City and protect Korra here until this 'Amon' and his Equalists are stopped and brought to justice. Until then, you will be staying in Republic City for an unknown amount of time. You leave tomorrow as soon as possible. For now, go home and get some rest and in the morning head to the main gate and take the next ship to Republic City, dismissed." Tsunade finished and everyone left.

**(Outside Hokage Tower)**

"well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm finally finished with my book and I need go by the latest issue." Kakashi said with and eye smile before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"What's so important about that book, that he can't stay and talk to us?" Korra asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Naruto and Sakura replied in unison before noticing Sai and Yamato walking off.

"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to go and get some rest like Tsunade-sama ordered us." Sai Answered before walking off.

"And going home to pack. Oh, that reminds me. Sakura, can you go and buy some medical supplies?" Yamato asked kindly.

"Sure thing Captain Yamato. I've meaning to do that anyway, but I've been busy at the hospital. I'll see you guys." Sakura said before running off and Yamato walked away.

"Hmm, they all seem...odd." Tenzin spoke with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, but you get use to it. Anyway, see you two tomorrow." Naruto said, but before he could take a single step Korra grabbed his arm.

"Actually Naruto, if you don't mind, can I come with you to your place? I want know how you did that awesome air technique." Korra said with excitedly.

"Um, sure, but I think you should ask Tenzin." Naruto said as he pointed towards said person.

"Not to worry, if what you show Korra helps to air bend then I'll allow her to stay with you for the night. Besides, I trust that you won't try anything with." Tenzin said, making them both blush.

"N-No, no, of corse not. I-I would never try anything, I promise. I'll just show my jutsu and that's all." Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Y-Yeah, that's all Tenzin." Korra said as she mirrored Naruto.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto and Korra made their way to Naruto's apartment. As they walked, Naruto explained that the move that he used was a jutsu and that there were other types of jutsu. He told her about the basic jutsu that he knew about. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. while Korra explained that in other parts of the world, besides Republic City, people use one of four elements with her being an exception since she's the Avatar. They also talked about friends they have and what their like. They soon made it to Naruto's apartment.

"Okay, so this my place. Make yourself at home while I fix us something to eat." Naruto said as they entered and he went to the kitchen.

'Hmm, a little messy, but I'm not one to judge since my room isn't all that clean itself.' Korra thought as she looked around and sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the mess. It's just that I've never had anyone over before." Naruto said as he walked out of the kitchen with some instant ramen and sat the table with Korra doing the same.

"So, you live by yourself?" Korra asked as they began to eat.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad after you've lived like this for ten years." Naruto answered, shocking Korra.

"So, you've been living alone since you were only seven?" Korra began with a shocked expression. Sure she remembered that Mako told that he and Bolin were orphaned, but they had each other. Naruto's been alone most of his life. "Isn't it lonely living like that? What about your family?" Korra finished, but wished she hadn't once she heard what he said next.

"I don't have any family. I never even knew my parents. I've been an orphan since I can remember." Naruto replied with a sad tone. Korra could see the hurt in his eyes and felt sorry for him and wished there was something she could do.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to bring it up." Korra spoke with a sad tone as she eyed the blonde.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Besides, it's not all bad since I my friends are like my family." Naruto said with his foxy smile and making Korra blush.

_'He said that his friends were like his family. Does that include me too?'_ Korra thought to herself and making her blush deepen.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to know how I did the Rasengan, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Korra.

"Yeah, how did you do that awesome jutsu of yours. I've never even heard of an air bender who do that." Korra replied excitedly.

"Well, I might be able to show you, but you'll have to wait until we're at Republic City to try and use it. I don't want my place destroyed by accident and may take some time before you do it." Naruto said with a confident smile as he watched Korra pout.

"Oh really, and how long did it take for you do it?" Korra asked as she got over her pout.

"A week." Naruto answered. He was about say more, but Korra laughed.

"Heh heh, it won't take me that long to do it." Korra said with confident smirk.

"That's just me though, there's only one other person that I know who uses it and it took him months before he finally did it." Naruto said making Korra's smirk drop.

"M-Months? I-I don't months to do that jutsu of yours." Korra said with dumbfounded expression.

"Exactly, that's why we should start once we return with you to Republic City." Naruto said before standing up walking over to the couch. "Anyway, we should get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Right. Um, were do I sleep?" Korra asked as Naruto lied on the couch.

"You can have my room for tonight and don't worry about me, I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Naruto. Good night." Korra said before walking into his room, but left the door open so she could see Naruto on the couch.

"Good night, Korra." Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep with Korra soon doing the same.

As Korra slept, she moved around in her sleep. She was having an odd dream about a giant nine-tailed fox.

**(Korra's Dream)**

Korra watched as a massive nine-tailed fox was attacking Konoha. It was so...angry. As she witnessed the destruction, she just stood there motionless as she watched ninja after ninja was killed and building after building was smashed along with many innocent civilians.

As the chaos continued, Korra saw a man stand up to the fox without a hint of fear. The fox then tried to fire a giant ball of dark energy at the man, but man used an oddly shaped kunai to teleport the ball into the distance which ended with a massive explosion.

Just as the man was about to attack the fox, another man literally came out of thin air behind the first man. The first man tried to attack the other, but went right through him, literally. The second man then grabbed the first and disappeared.

Korra then saw the first man again and what she believed was his wife. They were standing over a new born baby with the fox from earlier impaling them both as they said their last words to the young child. The dream then moved foreword and showed a man wearing an orange swirled mask with one hole. He was standing over both Naruto and Korra with the earlier on the ground covered in blood and Korra crying over him. As the view zoomed in, it showed the mans red eye with an odd pattern in it and the man speak in a frightening tone.

"I warned you that this boy is not worth saving, Avatar." The man spoke just before the dream was engulfed in darkness.

**(Korra's Dream End)**

"Naruto!" Korra yelled quietly, only to find that she was still in his bed. She then looked into the living room and saw him still sleeping on the couch.

Korra then lied back down on the bed. The dream was no regular dream to her. It seemed so real and scary that she didn't want to remember it. Least of all the ending. Korra didn't want to believe it, but she knew all to well that it was a vision of the future. She only could think of one thing before falling back to sleep.

_'Don't worry Naruto, I promise that I will save you just like you saved me.'_ Korra thought as she fell into dream land.

The next day, Naruto and Korra made their way to the main gate. They soon met up with everyone. Everyone, except Kakashi of corse, was there and waiting for the always late pervert. An past and the late man finally showed up and greeted everyone.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to get here." Kakashi said with an eye smile before walking past through the gate with the rest soon following.

"Agh, is he always this late or is this new?" Korra asked the walked.

"Nah, he always does this and comes up with a lame excuse for being late every time." Naruto answered with a sigh.

They soon made it to the ship, just in the nick of time, and headed toward Republic City. Where a certain Avatar and ninja will soon become more then just friends...much more.

**To Be continued! **

**Okay and that's Chapter 2. I know what some of you are thinking. Yes, Tobi is going to be in this. Maybe going by the name Madara since it sounds more evil then Tobi. I just thought that it would be awesome to see him and Amon working together. I can just see Madara using Amon for his own goals behind Akatsuki's back. I got the idea of putting him in from Naruto Movie: Road To Ninja. Honestly, I have no clue at which time that movie was made because it has all of the Akatsuki in it. Also, some of you have asked about what time period this is for Naruto and others asked if this is after the war. This is more or less a cut away arc like some other arcs in Naruto Shippuden. Again, I apologize for future chapters if their short. For now, read and review, peace.**


End file.
